The War
by Th34wesomeness
Summary: Ten years before Ash and his friend's adventures, Kanto and Johto go to war for unknown reasons, and even the peaceful Team Rocket movement can't stop them. Follow both sides of the story, as Carter of Pallet Town and Wyatt of New Bark Town, as they fight alongside their Pokemon and friends for peace. All secrets of the lost Kanto War will be revealed, but with too big of a cost...
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Alright, so this is a Pokemon fanfic that my friend and I are writing together! I write the Kanto side of the story, and my friend (his username is Pandasaur17) writes the Johto side. He's an expert on everything Pokemon, so expect to see some really awesome stuff. Also, his writing style is a bit different from mine, so it will be really interesting. So yeah... Enjoy!**

**Kanto**

I was fifteen when I joined the Kanto Force.

The world was different then. Kanto and Johto had gone to war for unknown reasons, and although large peace movements fueled by Team Rocket (which back then had a much nicer, different leader) seemed effective, the war continued without notice.

Hundreds of people and Pokemon died in the fights. Most weren't even from battle, but from the horrible conditions around Mt. Silver.

It all started one fateful day...

::::::::::::::

"Carter, get up! The Pallet Town celebration is today!" A voice come from downstairs.

I turn over and stay under the covers of my bed.

"Just five more minutes, Mom..." I yell back.

"We only have around five minutes to be there!" she comes into my room. "Now get up before Riolu comes up here and Aura-Spheres you!"

"If you insist..." I say as I get up and open my eyes. I see a fleeting glance of my mom closing the door, and get up to get ready. I hurriedly put together some mismatched clothes before rushing out of the door in pursuit of my mom.

"Ri-Riolu!" I hear as I go out the door.

My Riolu angrily comes out with me and stands next to me. "Oops... Looks like I almost forgot you," I say.

Riolu has been my companion since I was ten years old, when Professor Oak got him from one of his friends in Sinnoh. We've grown so close by now that we understand each other nearly perfectly.

"Ri-Ri!" He points to my friend Autumn's house across the road.

"I know, she'll be there too. But we need to get going!"

We run off in the direction of the parade, not knowing how our lives would change so much that day...

::::::::::::::::

Lieutenant looked over the carnage in disgrace.

The battle of Viridian had not gone well. Although the Kanto Force still won, casualties numbered over three hundred people, and the Pokemon had lost even more. The Johto Army was pushed back to Pewter, but the Kanto Force had no more people or Pokemon to use.

Lieutenant looked down at his pikachu. It had saved his life multiple times, including that day.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant!" A messenger riding on a Rapidash yells urgently. "We have a message from your spies in Pewter!"

"Alright, spit it out!" Lieutenant replies. "What's so important?"

"Pallet town... Pallet town is being flanked! We've been tricked!"

::::::::::::

The Palet Town Celebration was going perfectly. Autumn and her Nidoran battled me, and after a sastifying victory using our vacuum wave stratigey, we healed up our Pokemon and helped ourselves to some food.

"These caramel apples are great!" Autumn says. "If only we had something to drink... Nido, can you go find me some water?"

"Ni-Niran!" her Nidoran scurries off and soon come back with a bottled water.

Soon enough, Professor Oak, a fifty year-old Pokemon professor, steps up on the stage.

"Ladies, gentleman and Pokemon!" he begins. "We have gathered today to celebrate the Kanto Force's victory in Viridian City!"

Cheering and clapping erupts from everyone.

"However, we must still be alert. You never know when an attack might hap-"

BOOOOMMM!

A cloud of smoke rises from the other side of town.

Everything immediately descends into chaos. I somehow manage to stay with Autumn the whole time, and we somehow manage to make it back to my house.

My mom was nowhere to be found. We kept everything shut and locked, and Riolu and Nido both stood protectively next to us while we hid.

Bang Bang.

Someone bangs on the door.

Bang Bang.

I hope they don't get-

Bang bang CRASH!

Professor Oak runs in hurriedly.

"Why did you lock the door? Never mind, we must go!" the Professor and his Rhydon guide us through the violence outside of the town.

I watched as people in uniform with strange looking Pokemon attacked innocent citizens. My mom could be in there...

"Come, we must get you to the Kanto Force! They will protect you until someone else can come get you."

"The Kanto Force?!" Autumn exclaims. "You want us to join the Kanto Force?!"

"Not join," Oak says. "Just stay with them for a while, until I can find somewhere safe for you to go. Now hurry! We haven't much time!"

And as we ran away from the destroyed Pallet Town, I knew that our lives would never be the same...

**Johto**

Yesterday sucked. I lost to Sara (again), I got drafted into the military to fight against the Kanto Force, and all the Bug Catchers were back and wanted to battle (they suck, especially against Shiny, my Murkrow). Sara has been my best friend and rival since we were little. Let me explain how it happened, right from the beginning...

"Wyatt! Battle me!"

_"That must be Sara._" I thought, as I awoke from an awesome dream.

"No, screw you!" I said. "You just woke me up from an awesome dream! All you can eat pizza and ice cream!"

"Oh come on, your always so boring!" she teases.

"Am not!" I shot back. "Who won the tournament yesterday I ask?"

"Shut up, it was all full of Bug Catchers, and Aipom kept getting poisoned and couldn't fight!"

"Excuses excuses..." I say. "Fine, I'll battle you."

"Yes!" Sara exclaimed. "Let's get on with it already then!"

"Fine! Just give me time to take a shower, ok?"

***20 minutes later***

"Let's do this Aipom!"

"Shiny, come on out! You're gonna regret this," I told Sara. "Shiny, use Aerial Ace and Steel Wing now!"

"Ah, ah, ah. That won't work on me! Aipom, DoubleSlap while it's flying towards you then jump on it's back and crash it into the ground!"

...To make a long story short, she won.

So we decided to go to the Pokemon Center. Little did we know our future, and possibly Johto's would change because of one simple mistake...

"You can go first, Sara"

"No you go. Shiny fainted."

"Shaddup!"

"No."

"Fine, I'll go first."

"Well aren't you just a fine gentleman!"

"I strive."

A few minutes later, Shiny is just fine.

"Oh look, Shiny's better! My turn." Sara says.

***5 minutes later***

"Let's head back to your house," Sara suggested.

"Na, let's go catch some more Pokemon. I've been wanting another partner, and also Shiny gets bored when I'm gone."

"Okay!" Sara replied.

As we were leaving some big guys blocked the path.

"Hey what's the big deal?" I asked

"You just joined the military is the big deal," one replied.

"What! No we didn't!"

"What were you doing right there then?"

"Healing our Pokemon, that's what!"

"You just registered them as well as your self in the Johto Army."

"Frick."

"Orientation is in three minutes. Settle down."

And that's not even the worst of it...

**Awesome! Chapter one starts off with a bang... literally. And by the way, these chapters may take longer than my other story, so maybe only once a week or so. So yeah... bye!**


	2. Friend or Foe

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but we are lazy. VERY lazy. So extremely lazy that I'm not going to bother writing more of this A/N.**

**Kanto**

Professor Oak left us to go back to Pallet town and look for some more people. Autumn, Riolu, Nido and I are told to head north up Route 1 to Viridian City. There, we should find the Kanto Force and wait until he gets back to us.

Of course, the journey there would take about a day or so. He gave us some camping supplies, some food, and a backpack to hold everything. Before we knew it, we Autumn and I were off in Route 1.

We didn't talk much. Seeing Pallet Town destroyed, and people and Pokemon getting killed... it was really traumatizing. We didn't eat much for dinner, and we took turns taking watch. Riolu made it his duty that, even in the night, he wouldn't sleep as long as I'm watching. Nido did the same for Autumn.

As the sun rose, we packed our things and got moving.

"It should only take about another half a day to get to Viridian," Autumn says as she holds the map. "I just hope nothing bad happens on the way there."

Sure enough, we were attacked by a flock of wild Pidgey. Riolu and Nido defeated them with Aura Sphere and Sludge Bomb, but by the end we still had pecks and bites all over us.

Because of the Pidgey, we didn't make it to Viridian until around sunset.

"Look over the hill! There's Viridian!" Autumn exclaims.

We ran in delight towards it, but when we got there it looked deserted and destroyed. We finally managed to find some rather official looking people in the Kanto Force uniforms patrolling along the outer edge of a concrete building.

They see us immediately. One of them, the one with a Poliwrath, speaks to us first.

"Hey! What are you two kids doing here?" he asks. "You shouldn't be in a war zone."

"We were told to come here by Professor Oak. Pallet Town was attacked!" Autumn replied.

"We know," the other one with the Scizzor says. "Most of what's left of the Kanto Force was split up because of that. Half of us are going to Pewter to drive the Johto Army away, and the other half is going to Pallet to fend them off there."

The Poliwrath and the Scizzor seemed to be explaining the same stuff to our Pokemon.

"We need to find shelter for now," I say. "We were one of the few survivors."

"I sure hope Del is okay..." the first trainer said. "She's pregnant with our son. I couldn't bear it if she..."

"Ah, come on, dude. She should be fine." the other says. "Oh! I forgot to introduce us. I'm not allowed to tell you our real names because of the stupid military rules, but you can call me General."

"And you can call me Captain," the first said. "We can get you to our bunker, but we have to be out by tomorrow. Lieutenant needs every man, and Pokemon, he can get to fight Johto."

With that, he showed us to our quarters. They were small and a bit cramped, but we only needed to stay there for the night.

"You don't need to worry about enemies either," General told us. "We're constantly patrolling around the base. Now if you need anything, ask Captain. I'm too busy to do stuff for you guys," he said busy sarcastically.

As we watched the sun set, we had no idea what we were getting ourselves into...

**Johto**

(Present tense now)

I was shocked, scared, pissed, etc. mostly at the guard for not telling us but we could still try to talk our way out of this... or not.

"Sara. I think we've had a slight misunderstanding here. I do believe we should try to get that sorted out," I said as we walked away.

"I agree" Sara replied "Is Shiny ready to go? Aipom is."

"Yep and ready for the combat exercise." (Heh heh, see what I did there. I see what I did there!)

"Shiny! Break through the wall with Steel Wing!"

"Aipom, follow and protect Shiny with Fury Swipes!"

"Oh no you don't!" said the guard. "Go, Ursaring!"

Uh oh. I thought This could be bad.

"Shiny, use Drill Peck on Ursaring!"

"Yeah! We can't let them stop us right, Wyatt! Aipom, use Dig and hit Ursaring from below!"

"Hmph. Your battle styles are to straight forward. You only attack," The guard told us. "Use other types of moves. Ursaring, use Counter when they hit you!"

"But that's an attack move, I thought you said not to use attack moves" pointed out Sara.

"Shut up girl. I said to not only use attack moves. Have strategy. Anyways orientation starts right now."

"Fine. Aipom return." Sara said begrudgingly.

"Yeah, you too Shiny. This is a fight we won't win." I said.

As we went to sit down I told Sara. "I think we can make it-"

"Hello new recruits. I would, as one of the top ranking officers in this Army, like to thank you personally for helping take down Team Rocket.

"But aren't they trying to achieve peace?" Sara asked.

"No. They just want you to believe that." The officer told her.

Well at least he is nicer than the guards. I thought. It felt like deja-vu. I knew this guy from somewhere. Then it hit me. My moms photo albums! That guy is my dad, Gold! My dad, Gold is not only in the Military, but a Commander!

"Sara."

"What?"

"First, that's my dad and se-"

"Wait, what?!" Sara exclaimed. "Slow down!"

"Okay okay. But be quiet. Never mind, I just recognise him from some of my mom's photo albums. And as I was saying before, I think we can make it out through the hole in the wall."

"Okay then. Let's do this."

"Shiny! Use Whirlwind and create a distraction!" I yelled.

"Yeah, use Seed Bomb too." said Sara.

"Now go! We can make it!"

We ran as far as we could (that's pretty far considering that there aren't any McDonphans here or interesting TV, and we're pretty in-shape)

"I think we lost them." I said.

"You know they they weren't following us right?" Sara pointed out.

"Shuddup,"

"We should probably make shelter," Sara said casually.

"No dip sherlock!" I say sarcastically.

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it..." Sara tells me in a whiney voice.

"Ok, ok, fine. Sorry," I say. "We should probably catch some more Pokémon."

"Yeah, I agree. Tomorrow?"

"Yep Tomorrow."

(The Next Day)

"Come on Wyatt!" I hear. Then I remember where we are._ Refugees on the run. Yesterday we were ordinary kid's. Apparently (Not being ignorant of any non-Arceusians out there but) Arceus had a different plan._

"Okay then. Let's go catch some Pokémon!"

**SUSPENSE IS SO SUSPENSEFUL! So yeah... we're still lazy. Bye!**


End file.
